Journey Back
by colleen 1017
Summary: Ron and Hermione come upon new realizations on their journey back on the Hogwarts Express.


Summary: Ron and Hermione come upon new realizations on their journey back on the Hogwarts express.

Journey Back

It was the final chapter in our Hogwarts story, and Harry was on his way to go and find the final Horcrux's. It seemed that our trio was down to a duo. Ron and I had fought Harry for hours trying to convince him to let us go with him and help him in any way that we could. But Harry is stubborn, and just couldn't allow it. I understood his feelings because I knew he didn't want to see us get hurt.

On the night we said our good bye's on the platform 9 ¾, I said to Harry, "You know me and Ron care about what happens to you Harry. We've been there right beside you for the past six years, even though you had to go through the dangerous tasks, AND all the teasing and humiliation from our fellow students, we were there to try and keep you happy and safe. What ever happens Harry, just please be careful. Contact us at Hogwarts if you need us, and please… don't be hesitant."

"I will Hermione, and don't worry. I'll be as careful as I will ever be. Don't you and Ron get into too much trouble without me," said Harry.

"We'll be fine Harry-"

Just as Hermione said that, Ron walked up and had this upset look on his face. He put his hand on Harry's shoulder and said, "I'm gonna miss you mate. It just isn't going to be the same without you."

Ron almost broke down in tears, but Harry looked back at him and gave him a hug. Then he walked away, leaving Ron and me to our grief and worry.

- (Ron and Hermione sitting in the train compartment all alone as Hermione rested her head on Ron's shoulder.) -

"Hogwarts really isn't going to be the same without Harry," said Hermione in a dazed tone after an extremely long silence.

"I know, and do you know what the sad part is for me?" asked Ron.

"Ron, the whole story of Harry Potter is a sad story."

"Yea well, anyway, it's just the fact that so many people didn't know what he has done for the whole wizarding world. Everyone treated him to the exact opposite of who Harry really was. And that just annoys me to death!" shouted Ron as he punched the seat he was sitting on.

Hermione sat up and looked straight into his bright blue eyes. But this was painful because what they were talking about was becoming a touchy subject. Her eyes began to water and before she could say anything, she buried her face into her hands and began to sob. Ron got a hold of her and just hugged her and let her cry into his shoulder. Normally he wouldn't do such a nice thing or even hold Hermione for this long. But something changed between them over the summer, and all they had was each other. Even though they were close in the past, there were even closer now than ever before

Hermione had started pulling away to wipe the tears off her face as Ron had stroked her hair back behind her shoulders. Ron let out a slow but reassuring sigh, and talked to her in a soft voice, "Everything will be alright Hermione. Harry will make everything right, and our world as we know it will be in better shape than ever before."

"But what Harry needs us Ron? What happens if he gets stuck, and he comes upon an obstacle where he and Voldemort are battling at a game of wizarding chess, and you're not there to help him?" said Hermione in a slight shaky voice.

Ron chuckled and said, "I don't think that Harry and Voldemort would have a nice friendly game of wizarding chess."

"What if they bet their lives on it!!?"

"Hermione…."

"What? It could happen……well….. maybe not, but its V-Voldemort… he's a freakin' maniac!! …. OOOO! What if he uses the cruciatis curse and FORCES Harry to play chess!!?"

"Hermione, do you honestly think that Voldemort even plays chess?" asked Ron with a little smile on his face.

"No," said Hermione changing her upset expression to a slightly happier one, "but it made you smile…"

Ron laughed, "Yes Hermione thanks… I think that we could all use a laugh." He then leaned in closer to her and gave her a big hug. Once he pulled away he looked into her big brown eyes, (which were a little red from crying so much) and said, "I've never noticed but….. ugh… never mind."

"No Ron, talk to me. You can trust me, its times like these that we need someone to talk to. And I know that you can talk to me because….. because…. because I trust you Ron. I know we may have had our little fights and arguments before but – I don't know…. I may just be babbling but…. over the summer…. I've felt something different." said Hermione as she now looked at her feet. "I don't know, you probably think that I'm just acting like a weird bushy haired girl."

Ron then got a hold of her chin with his soft hands and had her look at him straight in his eyes, "No, I understand ( now he is looking down at his feet)… and… and your hair really isn't all that bushy. Over the years it's gotten… oh how should I put this…. less bushy."

"Well said Ron…. but I'll take that as a compliment." said Hermione laughing.

"But," catching her eye again, "I do understand, really…wow… this is weird; I've never really talked to you like this before. I'm sorry Hermione."

"Aw Ron, its ok, go on." said Hermione as she listened intently.

"Well, I guess m-my point is…. that this summer, - well your right Hermione. You're always right, and um – wait… where was I?"

Ron was practically breaking into a sweat and shaking. After a short pause of pondering, he finally said, "It has been an awful summer… with everything going on with Harry and all, but… I'm glad you were there with me Hermione. I honestly don't know what, or where I would be if I hadn't met you on this train six years ago."

"Ron… I need to tell you something-"

"- wait… I want to tell you something first. I want you to know… even though the circumstances are a little – out of whack – but it its bloody worth it."

"Alright Ron…"

Ron stared straight into Hermione's eyes, and took her hands and held them so tight within his.

He looked down, but then quickly back up at her and let out a slow sigh, "Hermione, I- I think… no – I know! – that I am… in fact, oh and I'm not joking- but I honestly feel, like I'm in love with you."

Hermione didn't move or stutter at these words, nor did she really have any expression on her face. But after those words seemed to have lingered in the musty air long enough she threw herself into his arms and let small tears weep from her eyes.

As she pulled away, Ron tried wiping her tears away but said, "oh Hermione, oh please don't… don't take that in a bad... oh I'm sorry… please… don't cry."

"Ron… no, I'm not upset," said Hermione as she wiped her face with a slight smile.

"Your- your not?"

"No Ron, you've just made me feel the happiest that I have ever felt all summer. And do you know what the best part is?"

"What?" said Ron with a confused look.

"I love you Ronald Weasly. You have been right beside me through the thick and thin. Yea we've had our moments but… who doesn't?"

"Oh Herm-"

But before Ron could even finish her name, Hermione shut him up with a soft kiss. She could tell that he was happy because he returned the kiss back. Once he had pulled away he looked up and let out, "oh BLOODY HELL!" and leaned in again for yet another kiss.

- The End -

Reviews please! I'm new at writing…. so it's appreciated! (Don't be too hard on me!!)…. well if you must. Then tear my piece apart. Lol


End file.
